Kingdom Hearts: Demon of Darkness
by Axel Cratos
Summary: 14yr old Mian is taking a liking to his home on Destiny Island. But when the Heartless come everything changes. Now he is caught up with Maleficent and her cronnies fighting for a cause he doesn't fully grasp and worse his best friend Sora. *Discontinued*
1. Prologue

Prologue

A Realm where light has never shown, nor will it ever show. A Realm completely engulfed in shadow… a Realm of Darkness. Out of its endless abyss a word emerged "Keyblade". Then another appeared "Master". Soon a prophecy was shown to the Darkness "He will destroy the Darkness, and bring Light back to the Worlds".

At this, the Darkness suddenly became afraid. Afraid of this _"Keyblade Master" _and its terrible power. If this prophecy was true than the Darkness would not be able to defeat the Keyblade Master…unless.

A thought came to the Darkness "If the light can summon such a being, than so can the Darkness". A plan was made, a creature far greater than the Heartless would be born. A creature far greater than even the Keyblade Master, and it would be named…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Newfound Friends

"Guys come-on it was just a joke." Mian said. He slowly backed away hoping to find some kind of an opening. "That wasn't a joke Mian," Kairi snapped "You could have made us stop being friends"! "What do you think I was trying to do?" Mian thought to himself. "Alright guys _I'm sorry_ ok, now let's just go back to building the raft and forget this ever happened".

Sora, Riku, and Kairi just glared at him. "You can help build the raft, but **YOUR NOT COMING** with us." Riku said. "Yeah," Sora added "If you're going to pull jokes like that than you're not coming".

Mian couldn't believe it, he was getting kick out of the single most exciting thing that would probable ever happen on their world, by his best friends. "Guys come-on I practically came up with the idea and built most of-". "Sorry Mian but you're not coming." Kairi said. Sora, Riku, and Kairi walked off discussing what other supplies they would need for the trip. Mian kicked the sand then stomped back to his boat. He started to row his boat back to the other island where everyone lived. Mian was so angry at them; he hated them so much right now.

He thought better of an evil thought he just had and sighed "Well I guess this is what I get for that prank I pulled on them". Mian thought to himself, but he still didn't feel that way. About three days ago he devised a prank for Sora, Riku, and Kairi. He got Sora and Kairi to believe that they really wanted to show that they liked each other. Mian secretly got them to meet each other, and then they both found out that they hadn't asked each other to meet got them really embarrassed, and finally framing Riku for it all. All this got them extremely mad at each other and they wouldn't talk to each other for three days. It worked out perfectly, until they had somehow found out that Mian had set them up for this. He was still wondering how they figured it out that it was him.

Mian reached shore and tied his boat to the dock and headed home. Mian didn't know why he considered Sora, and Riku his friends when they hardly got along. True he and Riku were getting along better than they used to but Mian and Sora pretty much hated each others guts. Almost since the day they met they had been fighting over something. There were times when he and Sora did get along but there weren't that many. Strange that Mian considered Sora his best friend even though they didn't get along that well another mystery of life. In fact they were almost complete opposites of each other. Sora usually wore white and red shirts and shorts whereas Mian wore black and gray shirts and shorts. The only feature about them that was the same was they had the same colored hair and it was in someway or another spiked. Sora had short brown hair that was spiked everywhere and Mian had brown hair that spiked upward. The only reason the two even tried to be friends was because of a promise they had made when they were seven years old. It was that 'No matter what we say or what we do, we'll always be friends and never forget about each other'. To remind them of this promise was Sora gave Mian a pant chain that was decorated with silver crowns. Sora wore one on his left pant leg and Mian wore one on his right pant leg.

Sora, Mian, and Riku big arguments started around when they were eleven and when Riku was twelve. Around this time they really really started to like Kairi and so they would compete for her attention. Mian was the only one who Kairi knew really liked her. She knew this because when they were eleven (hint hint) he had asked her to be his girlfriend. She accepted and they went out for a few months. He had promised to do anything to make her happy. Well she wasn't happy when she saw Sora, Mian, and Riku fighting even more than they used to. So she decided to breakup with Mian to see if they would stop fighting. Mian wanting to please her, so he reluctantly agreed but asked that when times changed if they could get back together again.

Mian was still waiting for the right time to bring this back up. The only reason he pulled this prank was because he saw Sora, and Kairi getting closer and closer. This was supposed to get rid of any potential competition. This was supposed to help in his chances to get her back but instead made it harder on him. Mian walked back to his house and went up to his room. He laid down on his bed and looked at his necklace. It was a silver crown with a jagged heart in the middle. His step-parents told him that he had been given that by his real parents before they had left him here on Destiny Islands. Mian sighed. He always asked himself this question 'why did they leave me here, didn't they want me?'. He tossed the thought aside knowing it would only depress him more than he already was. He laid on his bed thinking of a way to go on that trip.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

One Last Chance

The next day Mian didn't see much of his friends. So he spent most of the day in his room finishing up a song he had been writing for Kairi since they broke up. He tapped his pencil frustratingly because he couldn't figure out what the last phrase should be. "Let's see '…the future doesn't scare me at all…' AAAARRRGGGG what should come next?" Mian said angrily. He paced around his room trying to come up with something that would match the rest of it. He sighed and put the pencil down on his desk. "Maybe it'll come to me later" he thought. He left his house and walked around the island hoping that something would come to him before Kairi left in two days. He sat down on the beached and looked out into the ocean. He Sora and Riku had once swam out into the ocean to see if there was anything out there. They had gotten to a point where the Islands were barley visible. They only thing they had found was ocean and more ocean. Mian knew once they left it would be very different around the Islands. Most importantly it would be very boring. "Why," Mian said "why did I have to pull that stupid joke on them, now I don't get to go, man nothing like this has ever happened before and **I'M MISSING IT**"! Mian kicked the sand and walked back to his house.

"Wait, that's **IT**!" Mian said. He dashed up to his room and took out the song again. He scribbled down the last phrase and was satisfied with his work. Mian was about to go over to Kairi's house and give it to her when he decided he'd give it to her later when Sora and Riku weren't around.

It was nightfall when Mian decided to give it to her but he couldn't decide how to go about doing it. Mian paced around his room thinking to himself. "Well I could just go up and give it to her… no that's stupid, hmmmm, maybe I could give it to her parents to give to her…. no that's even worse". Mian sighed. Whenever he thought of her he could never seem to think straight. Mian climbed out his window and headed towards Kairi's house. He climbed up the side of the house till he got to her window. "Good," he thought "she's not in there right now". He climbed through the window but tripped once he got inside. "Real smooth Mian" he said to himself. He placed the song on her bed. Mian heard footsteps coming towards him so he quickly jumped out the window. He picked himself out of the impression he made in the sand and ran for home.

Kairi opened the door to her room and got dressed for bed. As she was about to lie down she noticed a folded up piece of paper on her bed. She picked it up and opened it. She looked out the window to see someone running off toward the other side of the island. She smiled and opened the note. It read:

_Kairi_

_Before you leave on your trip to see other worlds I just wanted you to know this: Even if you're not around I'll always care about you and do anything to make you happy. I hope we can be together again._

_Your true Friend_

_Mian…_

_Simple and Clean…_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Invaders

It was the night before the big trip, Sora, Riku, and Kairi were still not allowing Mian to come with them. They were going to leave a little before sunrise. Mian said his goodbyes because he probable wasn't going to be awake then. Mian looked up into the night sky and asked himself "Why was I put here and not where I was from"? Maybe once they reached the outside worlds they would find his home. All he knew was that if his only memory of him being elsewhere was true, than he and Kairi came for the same world.

He recalled that memory from when he was five. He was standing in a large room filled with books from top to bottom. He was standing next to a red haired girl who was also five. They were both watching a meteor shower through a large window that reached to the ceiling of the room. He remembered that she said her name was Kairi but Mian couldn't remember the rest of the conversation.

"Mian can you come down here for a minute?" His mom called. "Be just a sec!" Mian called back. He picked up his necklace and let it reflect the dim moonlight on his face. Mian always wondered why his necklace was almost exactly like Sora's except for the jagged heart in the middle. "Does that symbol mean anything?" he thought. "Mian NOW!" his mom called. "Alright I'm coming sheesh!" Mian called back.

He walked downstairs into his kitchen which like all the other houses was ten feet by ten feet. "Mian can you take this package over to Sora's house we got it by mistake." his mom asked. "Sure," Mian replied "What's in it"? "None of our business that's what." his dad answered. "Gotcha." Mian said.

Mian started out towards Sora's house. It was two doors down from his, then Riku's was four houses down from that and Kairi's was dead center of the island. The wind started to pick up so Mian had to shield his eyes from the sand blowing everywhere. "Geez it's getting kind of cold out here" Mian said to himself. He came up to Sora's house and knocked on the door. Sora's mom opened the door "Oh hello Mian, what are you doing out here"? "Oh um we got this package by mistake and it was supposed to come here." Mian answered. "Oh well thank you Mian, do you want to me to tell Sora that you're here"? Mian hesitated. "No thanks but can you tell him to look for my home for me if he actually gets out there"? "Alright Mian, good to see you again." she said and closed the door. Mian started back home as Sora's Mom was calling him down for dinner. The sky started to get dark, real dark. "What gives it's not even seven yet." Mian said aloud. Mian heard someone running and turned around. It was Sora; he was running for the docks. Mian was about to call out to him when Mian heard a scream. It was coming from his house. Mian dashed back and busted through the door. He was met by some small black creature. It had yellow eyes, was hunched over and had two twisted antennas. Five of them were surrounding his Mom. One of them jammed its fist into where His Mom's heart was. "You get away from her!" Mian yelled. He grabbed a chair and started smashing them away. One the black creatures was about to retaliate when it suddenly stopped. It started to look at Mian strangely turning its head back and forth like it was examining him.

……_My Liege_

The voice felt like it was inside Mian's head. The creature that had attacked Mian's Mom pulled its hand out of her. It was holding a heart. Then a black mist formed around it and the heart vanished. Mian was couldn't move as his Mom began to fade away, and in her place came to be another one of the creatures. Just then Mian's Dad burst through the ceiling. He too was fading. Mian ran out of the house and headed toward the docks. As Mian jumped into his boat and rowed away from the shore he looked back. The screams of all the other citizens filled the air. The creatures swarmed all over the island continuing to grow in numbers. A vast vortex hung over head in the blacked sky. As it grew in size the more and more these creatures appeared. Mian finally made it ashore the second island. Riku and Kairi's boat were already here along with Sora's. Mian headed toward the secret place by the base of a large tree. A silver door that had never been there before blocked the entrance. It burst open and Sora came flying past Mian. He tried to grab him but missed and Sora was swept up into the great vortex. Mian saw more creatures headed towards him so he dashed inside the cave. The island began to rubble and crack. As a child he Sora and Riku had found this place and discovered and round wooden door at the end of the cave. Now it was open and darkness was spewing out of it. Mian felt the world began to fall apart. Suddenly he felt a strange force pulling him towards the door. Mian tried to hold back but realized that if he didn't do something he would die along with his world. So he stopped fighting the pull and he was swept into the black abyss.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Light and Dark

Darkness… complete and total darkness, an invisible river that carried Mian past the heart of his world. Mian lay there completely motionless. He felt…safe, comfortable and relaxed. "What's going on" Mian thought but those thoughts were swept away by the darkness. Mian couldn't breathe, or move as he laid in the eternal darkness. It was cold, very cold, but in a way relaxing, comforting. "Why does this feel so …" Mian thought. Suddenly a great light appeared. Mian felt his body embraced with a warm glow. Mian could see a figure coming into the light. It was small figure with a round head with two circles on its head; it held a large key like weapon. "Who are you" Mian tried to say. The figure was about to say something back when a movement in the darkness caught its attention. "Meddlesome King" said a voice. Then the light was gone and the darkness once again surrounded Mian. Then a shape formed out of the darkness. It had a grayish hand with long fingernails. Mian grabbed it and felt himself being pulled out of the darkness.

He landed on a cold marble floor, gasping for breath. Mian looked around trying to figure out where he was. "Are you all right?" said an elderly women's voice. "Uh I think so" Mian replied. He looked around the room he was in; it was big, very big. Um thanks for saving me and all but can you tell me where I am?" Mian said. "You look tired you should get some rest" said the voice. Mian looked behind and saw a woman, and an ugly one at that. She wore a tattered robe that stretched past her feet. It was black and dark purple. It came over her head and ended in two large horns. Her skin was gray and she carried a long cane with a green orb on top.

"No I'm fine; I just want to know where I am." Mian protested. "Oh no I insist." She said with a smile. She brought her cane down on top of Mian, hard. Mian stumbled backwards, and the world faded away.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A look inside

"Where am I?" Mian thought. He looked around, but couldn't see anything. The room or wherever he was was completely black. "Hello," He called out "Is anyone there". He turned around, he was alone again, Mian had always felt alone. Then people started appearing, there were hundreds of them. In front Sora, Riku, and Kairi appeared. Behind them appeared his parents and baby sister. It was everyone he had every known on the island. He suddenly felt strange. It was like a hand was moving through him, looking for something. Then one by one the Islanders began to disappear, until Sora was the only one left. Then he turned away and disappeared. "NO!" Mian yelled "Come back". Yellow eyes appeared all around him. He ducked and covered his head. "I don't want to die" Mian said. They covered him and began to melt into him. Then just before Mian disappeared two large yellow and red eyes appeared in front of him.

**_Azrael…_**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Strange New Worlds

Mian woke up with a very large lump on his head. He was exhausted and his head was still foggy from his sleep. "Ugh what happened…" he said softly. He tried to get his thoughts straight while he rubbed the lump that had formed between his brown spiked hair. His clothes were ruined; he was bruised or cut all over. He got up and observed the room he was in. It was fairly big with a bookcase, a lamp, and bed.

Mian stood up and walked around to stretch his legs. He could barely keep himself from falling down but he managed to reach the door and turn it, locked. "Of course" Mian mumbled to himself. He continued to search around his room. The sun started to shine through an opened window at the far end of the room. Mian walked over to it and looked out. All there was was an endless sea and a mountain range stretching all around him. The water was very different than Mian was used to. Instead of it being a brilliant blue sea it had a tint of purple to it, and a few miles out there was a crater in the sea. Instead of the water pouring into it and filling the crater the water was actually coming out of it, like a rising waterfall. "Wow" Mian said "I'm actually on anther world, I wonder if Sor-". At that every memory Mian had of the past few hours came rushing back to him, the Islands, Mian's parents, Sora, Riku, Kairi, and those creatures. Mian began to panic, "What happened to everyone" Mian thought "Did they make it off the Islands"?! These thoughts and more raced through his head until he heard the door unlatch.

Mian turned and walked out of the room. He was in a vast hallway with a ceiling that stretched far above his head. Pipes were extending out of the walls and were leaking a purple fume that disappeared a few seconds later. Each window was gigantic and made with stain glass. Down the massive hallway something caught Mian's eye. It quickly ducked behind the wall before Mian could see it. Mian ran after it down several hallways. Finally he caught a glimpse of it. It was one of those creatures that attacked his home. "Your not gonna get away from ME!" Mian shouted. The black creature lead Mian to a large circular room with platforms that went every which way. It hopped on to one and rode it upward. Mian got onto another one and followed it up. The shaft was a least three miles up and down and twenty feet across. At the top of the shaft, a large multicolored window shown brightly. Because of the windows coloring each level of the shaft was a different hue. "Sheesh with all the fancy décor and the size of everything this place must be huge." Mian thought.

The platform came to a halt and Mian jumped out and headed down the nearest corridor. He saw the creature in the center of a very dimly lit room. He charged at it but stopped as that strange woman appeared in front of it. Mian skidded to a halt so he wouldn't run into her. "Oh it's you again" Mian said "Well…Uh…what's your name"? All she said was "Please do not hurt this poor heartless I mearly sent it to fetch you". Mian stared at the creature "That thing is called … a 'heartless'"? "Yes they are those without hearts". "Oh really I thought it was just a cool name" Mian said sarcastically. She smiled "Is there anything I can get you?" she said trying to sound caring. She didn't fool Mian one bit. Mian heard a shuffling noise from behind her and glanced over her shoulder. There were five other figures standing in the shadows trying not to be seen. "Who are they?" Mian asked. The figures were startled by the fact Mian saw when it was nearly pitch black. "Oh those are my accomplices, you can come out now" She said. Each figure slowly came forward into the light. "My dear I don't believe I answered your question, my name is Maleficent, and this is Captain Hook." she said as she pointed to a thin man in a red coat and hat. "Pleased to make your acquaintance Mian" he said as he put his hooked hand. Mian uneasily shook it "Charmed" Mian said. "Heh howya doin kid, Hades 'Lord of the Dead' nice ta meetcha" said a blue colored man with flames on his head. "So I guess this is your new lackey Maleficent, I guess your short on hand again what with the others that quit" said a large half-woman half-octopus creature "Yeh" Mian said "I guess she would need new help after all those midnight snacks kept you from fitting out the front door". The octopus-woman creature scowled. "Bwaahahaha he got you good Ursula I like him, names Oggie Boggie" said a large sack like creature. "Hmph he's looks no more than a common street rat, but I guess he'll do" said a man with cobra cane and black and red robes. "At least I'm not a sewer rat decorated in filth" Mian answered. "Why you little…" he began but Maleficent held him back. "That's enough Jafar, why don't I see to him" she said. She grabbed Mian and they headed down the corridor Mian came through. "Don't listen to those fools, stick with me I'll show you the way" Maleficent said. As they walked on to the platforms Mian heard a small part of a conversation in the other room "…'I hope he doesn't end up like the other ones'…'Yeh buzzard meat'".

The both stepped onto a platform and it lead them into the lower levels of the castle. "So…Maleficent where am I?" Mian asked. "You are on the distant world of Hollow Bastion" She answered. The platform came to a halt and Maleficent showed Mian to a large hanger. It was filled with piles gummi blocks and 3 completed ships. Maleficent led Mian to one of the larger ships and opened a hatch and beckoned Mian to get in. It was black with gray strips across its front and had two small cannons on each side. Mian climbed in and found it to decent sized with an engine room, one bed, and a ladder leading to the cockpit. "Cool" Mian thought "My own spaceship, I can't wait to show it off to Sora". "Now Mian down to business-" Maleficent started. Mian flipped around "Wait how do you know my name?" he asked startled. Maleficent merely replied "I know a great deal of things Mian." she took out a small disk and turned it on. It projected a 3D picture of a young woman in her early twenties, her hair was brown and tied into a bun in the back. She wore a blue gown with a white apron over it. "This is who you will bring back here by any means necessary, and this" she tossed the device to Mian "will show you what she currently looks like in case you forget, any questions"? Mian started to speak but Maleficent cut him off "You owe me remember" was all she said. The hatch closed and the ship flared to life. Its great engines propelled it from the hanger, through the ocean depths, and into space.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Beauty and the Beast

Mian picked himself from the floor after having been knocked backward from the takeoff. He made his way to the cockpit of the ship. The cockpit had room for three passengers, which were surrounded by control panels, switches and lots of buttons. The steering wheel was horn shaped and had different buttons on it. Mian didn't understand how to fly this thing at all. "Hmm this looks like delicate equipment that could careen into space if I mess….better start pressing all the buttons". Mian began to press buttons at random which opened a glove compartment containing a book titled 'How to fly a Gummi Ship 101'. "Must be my lucky day" Mian hummed. He flipped through the book which had apparently been made by Maleficent for Mian. After a few minutes he had a rough idea of how the ship worked. "Ok so apparently Maleficent put this thing on auto-pilot for my trip there and back, how thoughtful, well better get some rest before I arrive". He went downstairs into the crew quarters and took a nap.

A siren blared waking Mian abruptly. He had been sleeping for an hour so he clumsily made his way to the cockpit and looked out the window. A small world came into view; a large castle loomed over a small village that had been covered in white. The Gummi ship descended down to the world just outside the village. Mian stepped out and was met by a world covered in white. Mian had never seen this before, nor did know what it was, but one thing was for sure it was cold. He took out the disk and turned it on, it showed who he was supposed to bring back. "Well I guess I do owe her for saving my life" Mian said. He turned the disk off and headed for the village hoping to find her there. The village was crowded with traders, farmers, sheep, pigs, children, and carts full of food. Mian struggled to make his way through the crowd when he heard a young woman's voice from inside one of the stores. She came out of the store with a book under her arms calling back into the shop. "Thank you for the book" she called. "Oh it's no problem Belle." answered the store keeper.

"Belle… so that's her name, well nows a better time than any," Mian thought to himself. He tried to reach her but she was fast and the crowd kept on getting in his way. It was as if the crowd was moved out of her way as she walked by. It took Mian a few minutes to figure out that the crowd was dancing, and singing. "Great!" Mian exclaimed irritable "Theater people". Finally Mian got through the crowd but Belle was nowhere in sight, and the fact that it was getting darker didn't make things any easier. So Mian decided to continue his search in the morning.

Mian awoke in the middle of the night to the sound of a horse galloping down the road. He sat up just as it speed past him. It took awhile to realize it was Belle. Mian quickly got to his feet and dashed after her. He trailed her deep into the woods until he lost sight of her. Mian stopped to catch his breath and sat down looking for a trail to follow. He found a trail but couldn't tell if Belle traveled down this one or not. So Mian climbed the highest tree he could find and scanned the area. The village was almost no longer visible, and in the opposite direction he spotted a large castle resting on a hilltop. "Dark, creepy, conspicuous, she's gotta be there". Mian climbed down the tree and ran off towards the castle.

It was well into the day by the time Mian reached the castle gate. It began snowing that morning and didn't show any sign of stopping, needless to say Mian was cold. There was a horse tied to the gate which Mian guessed was Belle's. He climbed over the gate and walked through the doors to the castle. It was surprisingly warm inside. Mian walked a little ways into the castle when he heard whispers all around him. The voices seemed to be a few feet away, but no one was there. "I say my boy aren't you a little cold?" said a voice. "Or hungry?" said another. Mian jumped "Whose there?" he said with a little worry in his voice. "Does it matter as long as we're here?" said the first voice. Mian looked to where the voices were coming from. There was a candle holder and a clock resting on a table. Mian slowly walked towards the objects. "Will you answer us already?!" said the second voice. Mian grabbed the two objects and threw them across the room. Both clattered to the floor in a heap. "What the heck was that for?" shouted the clock angrily. "DEMON CLOCK!!!!!" Mian shouted in fear and picked up the table and threw it at them. He missed by and inch and looked around for something else to throw. "That's it he's mine!" shouted the clock and dashed as fast as it could towards Mian. Mian bunted it across them room denting it. The clock tried to get to its feet but the candle held it back. "Pardon my friend, he's a bit cranky when he wakes up." said the candle politely. "DEMON CANDLE!!!!!" Mian shouted and tried to kick it. The candle leaped out of the way shouting "_Sacrebleu_ he's gone mad"! Mian picked up the clock and used it as a club trying to hit the candle. The candle dove between Mian's legs and set Mian's butt on fire. "THE DEMON HAS BURNED ME, OUCH HOT HOT HOT!" Mian yelled as he ran around the room trying to cool his burning buttocks. He finally leaped outside and jumped into a pile of snow instantly putting out the flame.

"Now will you let us explain ourselves?" asked the candle. "Sure why not." Mian said weakly. It took several minutes for the clock whose name was Cogsworth and the candle whose name was Lumiere to explain to Mian everything that had happened to them that caused them to turn into inanimate objects. Afterwards Cogsworth and Lumiere led Mian back into the castle talking between themselves.

"_Well_" Mian thought "_This is a weird little world ain't it_". He picked up the pace and followed Cogsworth and Lumiere into the dining room for a nice little dinner.


End file.
